


Harrenhal, Inc.

by allthespiceyoullwant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthespiceyoullwant/pseuds/allthespiceyoullwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU // One day, Sansa decides to seduce her father's business partner Petyr.</p><p>Requested by whatever-fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrenhal, Inc.

Sansa had never really wanted another man.

She had first met Petyr Baelish, her father's business partner, when she was still a little girl. He had been over for a fancy dinner to celebrate signing an important contract with her father and had brought her a gift. A beautiful glass mockingbird. Sansa cherished it to this day. It was her good luck charm. She had it on her nightstand, took it with her to important exams, and just looking at the way the sunrays broke in the intricately cut glass had calmed her down after so many disappointments.

She had met Petyr again and again over the past years, and he had always been nice to her. But he had never given her a present again. That made the mockingbird all the more precious.

Now she was sitting on the floor in her room, clutching the mockingbird in one hand and her phone in the other. She read the text again.

 

From: Joffrey Baratheon

To: Sansa Stark

I've been thinking about this all day and I just don't see any other way. I just don't see us making sense any more. I'm leaving for college in a couple of days and I don't want you to hold me back. I hope we can still be friends and I hope you enjoyed our time together just as much as I did. xx Joff

 

Sansa felt empty. She wasn't even sad. She and Joffrey had been dating for two years. They had been inseparable. And now he had dumped her in a fucking text? Without even talking to her about it?

Sansa gripped the mockingbird tighter to stop herself from crying. She had started dating Joffrey because he had wanted her. Deep down she had known her crush on Petyr would never become a reality, so she had decided to distract herself with Joff. And over the months that followed, she had grown fond of him. She had never really loved him passionately, but it had been nice to be his girlfriend. And she had never believed in soulmates anyway. She had believed in working on their relationship and sticking together. And this is how he thanked her, by bailing on her the first time temptation cast its shadows? To be able to bang some random college chick? It hurt Sansa how disposable she was for him. But she couldn't cry about that now. She had a party to attend to.

Harrenhal, Inc., her father and Petyr's company, had gone public today, and now was the time to celebrate. Maybe it would distract Sansa from everything. She put on her favorite dress, a white halter-neck gown with a skirt that swayed with every step she took. Her father always said she looked like a bride in it. A pair of deep-blue high heels, some jewelry, and a flower in her hair, and she was off.

 

The party was crowded, full of laughing people and clinking glasses, and Sansa had a great time. She danced to the music of the live band until her feet hurt and then stumbled to the bar to fill up on champagne. That's where she saw Petyr, a handsome and elegant man among the guests.

“Hi, Mister Baelish!” Sansa poked her father's business partner in the ribs so he'd turn around. When he saw her, he smiled one of his rare smiles.

“Hello, Sansa”, he replied. “You can call me Petyr.”

“Hi, Petyr!”, chirped Sansa. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy from all the dancing.

He laughed. “I see you're enjoying yourself. Where's your boyfriend?” He looked around the room, trying to spot Joffrey.

How did he even know she had a boyfriend? Sansa felt slightly guilty, as if she had been cheating on Petyr. _Don't be stupid now_ , she reminded herself _._ She shook her head. “He dumped me today. But whatever. I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure there's plenty of fish in the sea.”

“That's the way to go”, encouraged Petyr. “And you are very beautiful, I'm sure you'll find a new guy in a heartbeat. You could make anyone fall in love with you if you tried.”

Sansa's heart beat faster. That was the first compliment Petyr had payed her since he had told her he liked her braced when she was twelve. This time it didn't make her feel like a child. She slowly took a sip of champagne and dared herself to ask him: “Even you?”

“What?” Petyr had taken a sip of whiskey and seemed lost for a moment.

“Could I make even you fall in love with me?” Sansa looked at him flirtatiously.

Petyr hastily averted his eyes and was suddenly very interested in watching the ice cube in his glass swirl around. But Sansa wouldn't give up. The champagne gave her courage and there was no going back now.

“Come on, Petyr. I've never seen you with a woman. You can't be a monk. Have you never been married?”

Petyr still looked at the ice cube and shook his head. “Married? No. And you wouldn't want to marry me.” He had a sad tone in his voice as he said it.

Sansa lifted his chin so he would look her in the eyes. With her heels she was slightly taller than him, but she didn't care. His beautiful grey-blue eyes were filled with sadness, but he didn't lower his gaze. She pouted her lips. “Uh, have you seen yourself? Who _wouldn't_ want to marry you?”

Petyr wordlessly held her gaze for a moment and then straightened up. He shook his head, as if he was trying to push away a memory. Then he smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

“Child, how much champagne have you had?”

“Enough to know I want this”, assured Sansa.

Petyr looked at her wordlessly for a heartbeat, but that was soon replaced by his usual unreadable expression. “I, uh, should probably go.” He pulled out his iPhone. “I gotta make a call...”

He turned around and walked away quickly.

Sansa didn't care. She had seen something in him, something that told her he wanted her. She knew it. And she had had enough champagne to be bold enough to follow him now.

Petyr left the foyer where the party was and headed for the elevators. He probably wanted to go to his office. The glass elevator slowly descended through the lobby and the door opened. Petyr stepped in. The doors closed... and Sansa slipped through.

Petyr was looking at his iPhone and flinched when she rushed in. “Sansa?”

“Don't say anything now”, Sansa whispered and took a step towards him. When the elevator doors finally closed, she had already kissed him. The elevator ascended.

Petyr clenched for a moment, but he didn't push her away. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully flicked her tongue against his upper lip. C _ome on, Petyr. I know you want this. Don't be shy now._

And suddenly Petyr kissed her back. He flung his arms around her and pushed her against the glass wall of the elevator with such force that all air escaped her lungs. Sansa gasped and grabbed for the collar of his blue shirt. She desperately pulled him closer, and he obliged, pressing her against the wall with the full weight of his body now. The kiss made Sansa tremble under his hands. This was better than anything she had ever imagined, and, oh, how much she had imagined it...

But after a few seconds, he let go and took a step back. “God, I can't. You're a child! You're Ned's child. My business partner. My friend... I can't. I'm sorry.” Petyr shook his head and averted his eyes.

Sansa still caught her breath, and she felt red-hot rage building inside her. She was _not_ a child. And she would make him see that. She couldn't give up now. She had to have him.

Slowly she turned around and pressed the red STOP-button. The elevator came to a halt somewhere between the 21st  and 22nd  floor. Then she took a step towards Petyr. “Don't be stupid”, she whispered in his ear. “I know you want this.”

Petyr backed away until he hit the wall. Sansa slowly raised her hands and let them run through his salt-and-pepper hair. “Just say stop and I'll stop”, murmured Sansa and leaned in, brushing his lips with hers for a heartbeat, then pulling away. “Just say the word...” She playfully nibbled his ear. “... and I'll let go...” She kissed his neck now. “... and leave you alone...” She bit his shoulder. “... forever...” She buried her nose in his chest and took a deep breath. Oh god, his scent alone turned her on like nothing before. “But if you want me...”, she whispered into his chest, “then take me. Right here, right now.”

Petyr took a deep breath and said nothing. The silence in the elevator was deafeningly loud.

For a while they just stood like this, Petyr with his back against the wall, Sansa nestled to his chest, sharing the silence. Then he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. His eyes reflected his struggle to make a decision.

“We can't. Not here. They will see us...”

He pointed at the surroundings. The entire elevator was made of glass. And twenty-one floors below them was the party. They could see the crowd below them through the transparent floor.

Sansa shook her head. “Then let them see us...”

And in that moment, finally, Petyr's expression changed. He looked at Sansa almost annoyed now, but his eyes darkened with lust. “If you say so...” He rushed towards Sansa, grabbed her head and kissed her furiously. Sansa had barely time to wrap her arms around him until his hands lifted her skirt and felt for her panties. Greedily he wrenched them aside and felt the wetness between her thighs. Sansa eagerly arched her back and pushed herself closer to his hand. He exhaled sharply and let his fingers explore her. Sansa gasped. “Oh god, right there...”

Urgently she grabbed for his belt now and wrenched the buckle open. She frantically yanked on his pants so the button tore off, felt for his zipper, and opened it. She could feel his erection pressing against the fabric and wrestled his pants and boxers out of the way. When she finally took a hold of his cock, so hard and soft at the same time, he let out a groan. Sansa wrapped her fingers around it and skilfully moved her hand up and down. Petyr's breath sped up.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she was now sitting on the hand rail. He wrenched her legs apart, and Sansa felt the cold air mingle with the heat between her thighs. It made her shiver with lust. Then she clearly heard a crinkle when he unwrapped the condom. Where the hell did he get that from? Sansa arched her eyebrow. “Well well, Mister Baelish... did you expect to to get laid tonight?”

“Oh, shut up”, he hissed through gritted teeth, but smiled.

Petyr positioned himself and greedily kissed her lips. “Are you sure you want this?”, he teased.

“Just fuck me already”, Sansa begged, and he obliged. He grabbed her hips to steady her and thrust into her with such force that Sansa couldn't help but yelp. She frantically tried to steady herself, grabbing on to the handrail and the glass wall behind her, but every thrust of his made her lose control a little more. Her world was spinning and all she could feel was the way her head hit the wall behind her again and again as he took her. She let out a loud moan, and that urged him on even more. His thrusts became faster and harder.

Oh god, Sansa had never felt better in her entire life. Balancing on the handrail and being held by Petyr as he fucked her was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. Through the glass floor she could see the party below them, but none of the guests looked up. Sansa wouldn't have cared if they had. She frantically let her hands run over his body and felt the muscles under hit shirt clench and release in his rhythm. She tried to steady herself by grabbing his shoulders, but feeling the faint sweat on his skin only let her loose her senses even more. She buried her fingers in his hair and grabbed it, jerking his head backwards. He groaned.

“You're a dangerous vixen, Sansa Stark, do you know that?”

God, hearing him say her name while he was fucking her almost brought Sansa to the edge. Feral heat coursed through her veins and took hold of her more and more until it was all she could think about. Petyr's groans became louder and more urgent now. She knew he was close when his thrusts became even harder. Sansa screamed. “Oh, god... I'm almost there...”

“Wait!”, ordered Petyr, and the authority in his voice made her hold back what was trying to wash over her. He clung to her back now, pulling her even closer, until he exhaled sharply. “Come on, Sansa”, he urged her. “Come for me.”

And Sansa obliged. The sensation that had been building up inside her finally broke free and a blinding heat washed over her and left her trembling. “Oh, god...”

“Say my name”, Petyr ordered through gritted teeth.

Sansa was lost now. This couldn't be real, it simply was too good. She was still shaking. “Petyr”, she screamed. “God, Petyr...”

That was enough to send him over the edge, too. He thrust into her one last time and clawed into her back, and Sansa felt him clench as he spilled himself in her. She moaned one last time and flung her arms around him, feeling him groan deeply into her neck.

They stood like this for a while and tried to catch their breath. Sansa weakly kissed his neck and tasted the sweat on his skin. She let her fingers trail over his spine and felt his shirt sticking to his back. She wrapped her legs around him and felt him inside her one last time.

After a while Petyr kissed Sansa. It was the first time his kiss was not urgent or passionate, it was simply gentle and sweet. It felt like heaven. She smiled. “That was fun.”

Petyr chuckled softly, but didn't say anything. He kissed her again, on the lips, on the chin, on her neck. Each kiss was gentler than the last. Sansa sighed. She felt herself dissolve under the touch of his lips. Finally, Petyr lifted her from the handrail. Her knees almost gave in when she stood again, and he held her until she had found her strength. Then he kissed her one last time, smiled and began rearranging his collar. “We should do this again.”


End file.
